Wizards and BirdKids of Waverly Place
by the status is not quo
Summary: Alex Russo, her family, and Harper encounter some very unique, non-magical beings. Not the best summary. Please read. Told through the eyes of Alex and Max Ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards and Bird-Kids of Waverly Place**

A "Wizards of Waverly Place" and Maximum Ride crossover fic

****

_**I do not claim ownership for either series involved. They both belong to their respectable owners.**_

**Prologue**

My name is Alex Russo. I'm fifteen and I have abilities outside the norm of regular people you see on the streets of New York City. To cut it short, I'm a wizard, with the wand and everything. I don't go to Hogwarts or whatever the heck it is; my dad teaches me everything he knows. I don't listen most of the time, so I mess up a lot, that's what my brother, Justin is for. He basically fixes things once I mess up. My other brother, Max, is…let's just say he's not the brightest crayon in the sixty-four pack.

I have friends from all over the magical and non-magical spectrum. From my best friend, Harper, to Justin's girlfriend, who happens to be a vampire–who doesn't sparkle, there are these different "species" of vampires, I guess you could say, but I'm kind of getting off topic with that.

Moving right along. There are creatures that aren't magic in the world that may seem like it. Like a few years ago when those giant wolf-men were spotted in New York. Trust me, they _weren't_ werewolves. Justin's dated one of them, and that is NOT how they look. I thought that was the extent of it, so I let it drop. But then again, it's me, there was obviously something more those guys than me, Justin, or my dad thought.

But then, about one or two years ago, when Max stumbled over a blog written by a boy who called himself "Fang"–pretty weird, huh? Well, he claimed to have wings, and he wrote all about this corporation that was going to cut the world's population in half. I thought it was a joke, and so did Justin, my mom, and my dad. We forgot the blog for two whole years.

I guess now it would be a good idea to pick up where the story really begins, three months ago in Waverly Sub Station…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, before I get started, may I rant on the shameful behavior of some MR fans? DUDES STOP BASHING KRISTEN STEWART ON THE FORUMS! (Has joined up on the official site and stuff) I cannot believe what some people have written because they don't want her to play Max. I understand, I don't either–mainly because she is too old for the role–but don't chew her out, you all are just freaking out prematurely because you don't want to see any actress but you kissing Fang. (Who you all will probably hate anyway, sorry, that's the breaks.)**

**((In my head, I picture Max as AnnaSophia Robb, is that weird? And Fang looks like that dude from Sky High-the one with the flames and all? MAN he is perfect in my mind!))**

**Another thing! Older Flock here with age list below!**

_Max-_18

_Fang_-18

_Iggy_-18

_Nudge_-15

_Gazzy_-12

_Angel_-10

**1. **

ALEX RUSSO

Harper pulled at the hem of her goldfish-themed dress as we walked through the doors of the Sub Station after seeing "BandSlam". She looked like she'd just sat through a scandalous film, whereas I had actually enjoyed the movie and showed it on my face. Harper never really was into those kinds of films, anyway. But my dad said I had to go with someone or I couldn't go at all. Better Harper than Justin, am I right?

"Honestly, Harper, it wasn't that bad," I chuckled, noticing her sit down in the subway car shakily. "It was the music, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it was. Alex, you _know _I don't like rock music!" she complained, taking off her fishbowl hat in frustration and placing it on the counter. I smiled and walked over to her. "And the adult nature of some of the scenes…"

I rolled my eyes. Classic sheltered Harper. She thought _temporary_ tattoos were too adult and bad-boy. Sometimes I was worried about that girl. My thoughts were interrupted by Justin and Max coming down the stairs, chatting about uses of magic or something, and whatever they were talking about, Justin knew more about it and was confusing Max.

When Max was confused, I usually tuned out, because, well, I didn't need to know the practical use for a wand or whatever he was talking about. But, as always I was brought into the conversation.

"Alex! You think that stupid blog was just a freak trying to get attention, right?"

I looked up from my nails with my complimentary 'I-have-no-clue-what's-going-on' smile. "What blog?"

"The one Max found a few years ago. He found it again and is obsessing over it."

I chuckled and scoffed. "Honestly, I don't care because I forgot about it years ago, like any non-obsessive-compulsive person would. Max can obsess what he wants to obsess over," I shrugged, and then my face went blank with disgust, "as long as it isn't impressions. I can't stand those."

Justin scoffed and opened his laptop, his screen filled with Max's obsession. "Look at this…"

I skimmed through the content of the part showing on the screen. "Wow, they're in _New Jersey_!" I smiled sarcastically, Justin scrolled down. He highlighted the words _"heading to NYC next. Angel wants a friend for Celeste and Total wants to see Central Park in more detail."_ I raised my eyebrows. "So?"

"What if they're wizards or zombies or enemy vampires?"

I laughed, "Yeah, someone named 'Total' is a vampire or a zombie. _Super_-scary!"

"Oh…Alex, if there are _really_ bad ones coming? I don't think I can handle it," Harper fussed, her hands spazzing out a bit. "I wouldn't be around the shop or your house until it's over."

I sighed, "Harper, they're probably just regular all-American kids who are on a road trip or something."

"If they are just kids, they're probably running away from home," Justin interrupted my theory.

"OR…they could _really_ have wings! Really running away from Itex and all that other bad stuff–all while saving the world from global warming!" Max groaned, taking back the laptop and heading back up the spiral stairs up to the apartment. Poor Max, no one ever believed him when he thought he was right until he really was right. Harper made a nervous squeal and grabbed her hat before hurrying out of the restaurant–certainly in terror.

It wasn't long after, however that six kids and their dog entered. The tallest girl pulled a credit card from her pocket. I walked across the eating area and stood behind the register and leaned against the wall, quickly zapping my nails with my wand to touch up the nail polish before sticking it back in my bag.

I looked up at the small group as the girl warned, "If you do anything that is on my 'list', consider yourselves doomed," she said, glaring at each of the younger kids in warning.

I laughed, scoffed and nudged Justin in the ribs as I pointed at the girl, "She's just like you. She's controlling and has a 'list'." I whispered, smirking.

MAXIMUM RIDE 

I swooped over the skyline of New York City, returning to the big apple for the first time four years. Fang had been on the Flock Laptop this morning researching small and unpopular eateries to stop by that didn't cost much…something we could afford, in other words. He'd come up with Waverly Sub Station…on Waverly Place. The small Russo family–comprised of Jerry, Theresa, Justin, Alex, and Max–owned it. A respectable family by the picture on their website. And their restaurant menu looked pretty good compared to road-kill and what we could manage to get from roadside stands along the highway.

As the Flock came in for a landing, Nudge was still chattering on about the Late-Nite Bite, as she had been since we had taken off. About half-an-hour into the flight I had just tuned her out, which was–I believed–my special power. We landed in a secluded part of Central Park and began making our way to Waverly Place, which was rather close to the subway station where we'd taken refuge the last time we'd been in New York. Talk about a score for us.

I let each Flock member pass me, including Total, making sure all but the said canine-American was wearing a windbreaker. I rolled my eyes at Nudge, who had altered her windbreaker to accentuate her figure. At this point I was done trying to keep her from altering her clothing–it wasn't holding me back, was it?

Total was thankfully mum once we hit the crowds of people, and remained so until we reached Waverly place in near silence on our part. Compared to the rest of New York City, it was quiet–almost a quiet little town nestled into the middle of the hustle-and-bustle. Walking down the stairs, a girl about Nudge's age scrambled past us.

You know how I've said this place was full of whack-o's? This girl was one of them. She looked like a walking aquarium, wearing a bright aquamarine dress with bright gold fabric fish sewn on above the seaweed-colored trim at the bottom. There was even a fake fishbowl on her head complete with a little plastic fish suspended by a thin metal stick coming from the bottom of the bowl.

"Wow." I couldn't help but stare, opened-mouthed at the girl's bold fashion statement. Angel nodded in agreement.

I lead the way into the Waverly Sub Station, already pulling the magical never-ending-money card from the back pocket of my jeans. I looked around and smirked. The place was nearly empty, save the younger boy and girl from the picture on the website. Turning to the Flock, I stared down mainly Iggy and the Gasman.

"If you do anything that is on my 'list', consider yourselves doomed," I said, glaring at each of the younger kids in warning.

The girl behind the register laughed, scoffed, nudged her brother in the ribs and pointed at something, probably me. I didn't care; I liked my rules to be followed in public places. Sauntering up to the counter and looked up at the menu.

I pointed up at said board of food choices and quirked a brow slightly, "Could I have six of everything on the menu? Just to start?"

She gawked at me, her mouth dropping open in comical fashion. "A-are you _serious_?

I nodded, "_Yeah. _It's kind of important. We've been on the road a while and we're _super _hungry."

"Hungry enough for _that _much food?" she countered, pointing up at the menu-board with a purple nail-polished finger "Times _six_?"

I nodded again, motioning to the rest of the Flock, who had situated themselves in the subway car. Gazzy and Nudge hurled crumpled up napkins at each other from separate booths. I held back a sigh after looking back at them, wishing I hadn't.

"And you have the money to pay for this?" the cashier questioned, weight shifting onto her left leg.

I flipped the card around in my hand. "Let's just say this card is magic. Seriously, it never runs out," I slipped it across the counter and smirked as she scanned it, a look of confusion on her face. I signed the receipt with a flourish, 'Madelyn Ride' before walking back to the subway car, taking the card and sticking in my pocket feeling like a starlet.

The girl behind the counter made a gagging noise and a face of disgust. A usual reaction to my attitude toward people I didn't trust. I didn't mind much, though Fang probably could've handled it better.


End file.
